I'm not Picasso!
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Right so im gonna paint dougie... naked! Easy right? WRONG! quick oneshot : thanks to ellie for the idea! :D rated m for dirtiness


Hearing a faint knock on my house door, I excitedly jumped up off my sofa to answer it. I was so grateful that Dougie was allowing me to paint him... naked. As I opened the door, I was greeted to a massive hug. I couldn't help but breathe in his heavenly scent that only belonged to him, slightly intoxicating me. As we pulled away, his face was covered by a massive grin, eyes closed. ****

"Excited about today?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't bail on me now. ****

"I think I should be asking YOU that question" He said before giving me a cheeky wink and entering my house.****

"Oi cheeky!" I said, giggling and closing the door he'd left wide open. He chuckled too, collapsing down on my sofa, legs wide open.****

"Where do you want me? Or you can have me everywhere?" He said, before licking his lips seductively. ****

"Haha Doug, always the joker. Seriously dude, are you like extremely horny today or what?!" I said before moving over to my easel and paints. ****

"Well I am feeling really horny today. Not gonna lie. Nah, but honestly, where do you want me?" He asked, slowly peeling off his jacket. I awkwardly coughed, finally realising that I was gonna see my best friend of 10 years naked. ****

"Erm, well once you're fully.. erm naked... could you please just lie down on my sofa please? So you're looking at me" I said, moving my easel around so it was in front of the sofa. Dougie began awkwardly undressing firstly removing his shoes and socks before struggling to remove his t-shirt, getting it stuck on his head. "Let me help you" I said moving over and pulling it over his head. Once it dropped to the floor, we just stared at each other for a few moments, until I finally looked away. "I should... I should sort out my paints" I stutter before moving over to my easel, hiding my embarrassment behind it. ****

"Er.. Yeah" He chokes out before slowly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his tight skinny jeans. "I kinda feel that this isn't fair" He says looking up at me with his innocent blue eyes. ****

I stop mixing paints to answer, "What do you mean?"****

"Well I will be completely naked, whilst you're still fully dressed; I don't believe that its fair" He says before moving slightly closer to me. ****

"Well what do you suggest we do about it then?" I say back, slightly huskily.****

"Well how about if you were naked too? I mean then, it would be totally even" He said before placing his hands on his bare hips.**  
"**I don't think so Doug, nice try though. How about just to my underwear but I get to wear my apron?" I try to negotiate with him. He obviously is thinking about it, cause he takes a moment to reply. ****

"Sure, better than nothing!" He says grinning stupidly. Oh crap, well that's gonna be lovely. Near enough naked in front of my best friend. Right now I'm so glad that I've closed my curtains. I slowly grip the end of my peach dress, which stops just before my knees, and pull it over my head, placing it on the floor beside me. I sort out my hair before pulling my apron on. I notice that he had been staring at me the whole and I can't help but blush.****

"Right, you wanna get started?" I ask, sitting down on my stool. He removes his boxers, making me look away.****

"Yeah let's do this!" He said, plopping down on the sofa, making 'it' jiggle. He lays on his side, placing his head on his hand, and lying his other arm against his side. I couldn't help but notice that a certain 'Mini Poynter' wasn't asleep. Oh that was gonna be awkward to paint. ****

"Okay, well I'm gonna start so please try not to move" I said, as I begun to paint. Looking over Dougies body, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it really was. His toned chest and stomach, lightly tanned skin and his outstanding tattoo. I was getting slightly flustered at the site in front of me. And before I knew it, I had thrown the apron on the floor. I swear I could even see a slight smirk cover his face. ****

After an hour and a half of painting, with occasional few minute breaks to let Dougie rest, the picture was complete. I throw the paint brush into the pot of water before muttering the word "Finished". Dougie eagerly got up and stood next to me, admiring my handiwork. ****

"Wow thats brilliant, very detailed! I love it" He said before spinning me around to face him. "Now let me repay the favour" He huskily whispered before picking me up, my legs automatically locking around his waist, and pinning my hands against the wall. He looked from my eyes to my lips a few times before smashing them together, making me moan slightly. After a few moments, I managed to pull away. "Dougie, what are you doing?" ****

"I want you. I want you so much right now. Please? Please?! I know you want me too!" He said, kissing up my neck and around my jaw. I groaned in response. He was right; I was extremely wet right now and it was all thanks to him and his perfect body. "Take me" I whispered before feeling his soft lips press against mine once more.


End file.
